And When I Woke Up
by HarleyQuinnFox
Summary: Normal College guy, normal college girlfriend, normal college exams, oh yeah, and a not so normal piece of metal shining on my finger the night after a majorly normal and completely wicked party...was my girlfriend really stripping on the table last night? And how does her brother fit into all this? SasuNaru AU explicit
1. Chapter 1

And When I Woke Up

Chapter 1

**something very very old...like 2005 old, just something to hold you over til my newer stuff comes through. Don't judge young yaoi writers!**

The light streaming in through the dark vertical blinds was warm as it hit Naruto's face. He blinked rapidly, but quickly shut his eyes firmly closed in hopes that his body would be tricked and fall back asleep for a few hours. He lay there like that for a good five minutes before giving up and re-opening his eyes to look at the alarm clock. 9:00. It could be worse, but he still had two hours left before he had to get ready for his sociology class. He turned the clock off knowing he would forget to later, and sat up in the bed. He stretched his arms and popped his shoulders, enjoying the delicious crack that resounded through the room.

Taking in his surroundings he finally heard the noise coming from the downstairs of their two level apartment. He could hear pots and pans going, smell the chai, and after a moment of concentrating he picked up on the soft tenor voice of his husband's voice babbling pointlessly to Kenta. Naruto smiled as he pulled himself out of the bed and headed downstairs.

The scene layed before him was one of mild hilarity. Sasuke was attempting to cook breakfast. This was not usually a funny thing except that while doing so he was also trying to feed Kenta cereal. The little over a year old toddler was giggling and throwing the stuff everywhere.

Sasuke looked up from the half cooked pancakes and smiled at the vision standing before him at the kitchen door. Naruto was wearing his boxers and a black beater. His head was still mussed from being in bed, and he had those adorable crinkles in the corner of his eyes that he got when something made him smile.

"Good morning baby." he said kissing Naruto soundly on the lips. Naruto giggled and pulled away.

"Don't don't do that. I haven稚 brushed yet." Sasuke kissed him again, this time sliding his tongue into Naruto's mouth, proving just how much he didn't care. The giggles from the highchair behind them broke them apart, and while Sasuke went back to the pancakes Naruto took the time to say good morning to Kenta. He picked the boy up from his chair and hugged him close, kissing his nose and ruffling his black, mo-hawked, hair. The small child giggled as he was placed back in his chair, and was hand fed his trixx.

Sasuke placed the pile of blueberry pancakes in front of Naruto, and moved to stand behind him, wrapping his arms around his husband's chest and kissing his cheek between words.

"Kiba's gonna be here to pick him up in about 20 minutes. You eat. I'm going to get him dressed...Naruto?"

"What baby?"

"Two years ago would you have believed me if I had told you this was where we would be?" Naruto thought about that for a moment. Two years ago he was a sophomore in college, dating Shuta, and didn't have a care in the world.

"Not in a million years. Happy anniversary baby." Naruto leaned his head back to kiss Sasuke before watching the two loves of his life disappear from the room.

A lot can happen in two years. A lot can happen in one night.


	2. Chapter 2

2 years earlier

*beep**beep**beep*  
The highly annoying sound woke Naruto out of his sound sleep. He didn't know if he had slept hours or minutes, because he didn't dream, but he knew from the buzzing that it was 7:30 and he had exactly 30 minutes to shower, dress, and get himself to class. He rolled over and hit the off button, willing himself to get up and not doze off again. Getting out of bed he ignored the urge to shower and simply put gelled his hair up to keep the front blonde locks sleek, and the spikes on top choppy. He threw on the first thing he found in his closet and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. His roommate Kiba was already up and dressed smoking a cigarette while he gelled his hair.

"Happy Friday." Kiba greeted him. "Running late yet?" Naruto looked at his watch and cursed, sending toothpaste all over the mirror. Kiba laughed and left the bathroom to go get some coffee. Naruto quickly rinsed his mouth and flew out of the bathroom, and out of the dorm. Kiba laughed again.

"5...4...3...2...1..." The dorm room door burst open again and Naruto flew to the chair where he left his messenger bag.

"You're supposed to remind me about this shit Kib!" He screamed before exiting again.

Class was barely starting when Naruto entered and took his usual seat next to his girlfriend. He quickly kissed her good morning before opening his notes.

"Wake up late again Naruto?" She giggled. She always giggled. At everything. Even if it wasn't funny, and he thought it was the most adorable thing in the world. He nodded his head and stole a sip of her chai tea.

"We still going to that party tonight?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. Oooh I just found out from my mom this morning. My brother just got in from Berkley North today. Is it okay if I ask him to tag along?"

"Course babe. I've been dying to meet him. I've met everyone else in your family."She giggled again and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks sweetheart. You're gonna love him. You two have so much in common. He's so been looking forward to meeting you." They ended their conversation as the professor walked in and class began. Naruto doodled in his notebook as class began. He'd been with Shuta for about a year. He loved her so much. She was flawless. He was pretty sure they'd be together forever. He loved her parents, and they adored him. Her brother was the only one he hadn't met since he was at Berkely all year. He was slightly worried. It was Sasuke he had to impress. From what Shuta had told him Sasuke was nice, but very protective of his twin sister.

()

The couple arrived back at Shuta's apartment a bit after noon, and she called around the living area to make sure it was empty. Everyone was gone. As soon as they were met with silence Naruto had her pinned to the door and was kissing her heatedly. Clothing was removed as they made their way to the bedroom, and he wasted no time putting on the condom as he kissed down her tiny body. Entering her body swiftly, they began their usual round of love making as they did everyday, quick and rough at first, and then intimately sweet as the edge began to leak away from them. He thrust into her softly while whispering words of endless love into her ear. Her moans drove him nuts, and he nearly bust himself when she unexpectedly rolled them over and began to ride him quickly. They didn't hear the footsteps in the room next to them before it was too late.

"Hey Shuta? You in WOAH!" The couple looked up to see a man with spiky black hair, and two long perfectly strait locks of hair running down each side of his cheeks, in the doorway with his head turned away with a hand over his face.

"Sasuke! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Shuta quickly pulled a blanket over her and Naruto.

"I did. Um yeah. I'll be in the living room. Just come get me when you're done." And with that Sasuke left the room. The moment spoiled, Shuta got off of Naruto and preceded to dress. She huffed as she did so.

"He's so oblivious. There is clothing all over the dorm. What did he think was going on in here if I didn't hear him knock?" Naruto could do nothing but laugh. He got up and threw his jeans on which he found by the door. Shirtless until he could locate his tank top from the living room, he walked out with her. This was certainly going to be interesting

After proper introductions were made and the embarrassment subsided the three of them began to talk. Well. Brother and sister talked, and Naruto hopped into the conversation when he felt he had something to add. At about 7:30 Shuta went to get dressed for the frat party.

"So, Sasuke. You're coming with tonight right?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. I don't drink. Being drunk isn't really as fun as it used to be. It's not really my thing." They heard Shuta pop into the conversation at this point.

"Don't worry." She said. "Naruto doesn't drink either. He still has fun. We dance and hang out, and stage dive. It's fun. I promise." Shuta said, coming out of the bathroom. Sasuke thought about it for a bit, and then nodded his head. Shuta smiled and hugged him.

"Ok then. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

They could hear the music pounding down the hallway before they even got to the door. Thankfully, it wasn't horrible music. The music was already going to work soothing Naruto's final stressed nerves. Shuta looked hyper. She loved parties, and unlike Naruto, always got trashed beyond belief. Sasuke simply looked around. Taking in the atmosphere, he decided this couldn't be too boring of a night. It was noisy, and everyone around him was slowly, or already, inebriated, but the crowd seemed fun, and easy going.

The door was opened by Shikamaru, a good friend of both Naruto and Kiba.

"Hey people! You're late. Kiba! Get this girl a shot...and who do we have here?" Shikamaru looked Sasuke up and down, licking his lips conspicuously. He took in the sight of the gorgeous man before him. Sasuke was tall, and toned, with broad shoulders, and a sleek tapered waist. Naruto could tell by the obvious biting of Shikamaru's lip that he found Sasuke attractive. The dark haired, pony-tailed man was obviously already drunk, and when he drank he turned into a two beer queer who would never admit to being with a guy the next morning.

"Back off Shikamaru. You're not his type. This is my brother Sasuke."

The three walked into the room which was packed with a good fifty people. Shuta happily took two shots from Kiba and downed them quickly.

"I'm gonna go get you boys some drinks. Go dance or something." Sasuke gave her a weird look, but followed Naruto to the center of the room, and awkwardly swayed back into Naruto when the blonde put a hand on his waist from behind and began to grind against him.

"Do you always dance with other men like this?" Sasuke yelled over the music.

"Sure. This is just how I dance. I love to dance. I'm not picky about who my partner is. Don't worry dude. I'm straight. No boners here. I promise. Just have fun." Sasuke said nothing more and ground back against his sister's boyfriend. How weird is this, he thought internally, but it was fun, and he liked Naruto. He was a cool guy. And it turned out he was tons of fun when you got him out of his shell.

Shuta returned a few minutes later with their drinks. Soda of course. She was obviously drunk. A light weight with probably a good five shots in her, she wasted no time. She sandwiched herself between her two favorite men in the whole world, and went with the music, stumbling every now and then.

"Babe, if you don't slow down you're gonna get sick." Naruto warned. She blew it off.

"I'm used to it. Lighten up. Let me have fun." She danced off into the crowd, mingling with the other party goers. Naruto wasn't afraid. She was a flirt, but she was faithful, so he let her have her fun. The two men stepped off to the side, drinking their soda, and cracking jokes about people getting drunk.

"Dude...do you ever wonder if they realize what their liver looks like?" Naruto laughed.

"Ummmm...no? Sasuke stumbled a bit. He looked around to see if anyone noticed, and laughed it off. Naruto thought this was freaking hysterical and dropped to his ass in laughter. Sasuke simply frowned at the fully grown man sitting on the floor, laughing like a child over something so stupid.

An hour later and both boys were on the floor. Giggling, and quavery, both were drunk beyond belief.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah Naruto?"

"I don't think that was soda." Sasuke looked at him blankly and they both cracked up again.

"Haha, yeah, and now we're both so drunk we can't see straight. Hahaha." Sasuke's laugh was loud, but light and almost, delicate compared to his normally deep voice.

"Yep. Oh, Sasuke. We're the stupidest drunks here of all. We're sooooo...we determined that we're drunk... right dude?"

"He. Yep. We are drunk my friend, and on this pretty floor that is making my tushy numb. Oh, and my sister is naked on a table...and neither of us care..."The laughter immediately stopped as that last comment fully registered in both of their heads, and Naruto instantly tried to jump to his feet to go put some clothing on his girl. His attempt to stand failed and he landed on his ass once more. He watched a pair of shoes approach. It was Kiba, and he was carting Shuta next to him covered by a bathrobe, her clothing in his other hand.

"You guys should go back to the dorm. She's not gonna make it. I'll put her in Shikamaru's spare room. Naruto I'll be back to our room later." Kiba picked the girl up and carried her to a back room. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and slowly stumbled their way out of the door. With Shuta in safe hands she quickly lost their attention in favor of enjoying their unwanted inebriation. Sasuke spoke brokenly.

"We should go out. If we're being tricked into being drunk we should def have some fun with this." Naruto nodded and then headed towards his car, but thought better of it before pulling out his phone to find...something with wheels that might transport them somewhere fun.

*the next morning*

Naruto winced as the light peeked between his eyelids. His first thought was how pissed he was about having his soda spiked, and then quickly followed by his annoyance at not being able to remember shit. His head hurt, his stomach was rejecting his body, and he really wanted a shower. He lay there and took a second to wake up. He absentmindedly stroked the smooth pale skin of the person next to him, their body covered up to the shoulder inn blankets, but an arm laying outside of it. As he stroked the soft shoulder, he saw it. He opened his eyes as fully as his hangover would allow, and took in the shiny object that had become a new addition to his left ring finger. His eyes bugged.

"Fuck. Shuta...you are never gonna believe what we did last night. Baby wake up." She didn't move. Naruto grabbed her left hand to see a matching ring on her finger, but there was something very wrong. He pulled blanket down her body farther, and screamed.

Sasuke instantly woke up at the offensive sound ringing in his ears, and fell off the bed, pulling the blankets with him, only to scream when he saw Naruto was naked. Both screaming Kiba came running into the room.

"Oh shit!"

"Kiba...where is Shuta?" Naruto asked.

"I told you last night she was too drunk to go home. She's at Shikamaru's. Fuck. Some one spiked the soda and she had too much. What did you guys do? You guys just totally disappeared on us last night. Holy shit Naruto! Have you seen your neck?" Naruto's face went pale and he looked at the mirror across the room. His neck was purple, and there were hickey's every where. Kiba was laughing.

"What is so fucking funny Kiba?"

"The only time you get drunk and you slept with your girlfriend's brother! How is this not funny?" Sasuke said nothing. He was staring at the matching rings on his and Naruto's fingers.

"Naruto come here. We gotta talk dude." Kiba left the room, and the boys began to very very quickly dress.

"How the hell did this happen? I don't sleep with men." Naruto pulled a hoodie on to cover up his neck.

"I'm not worried about the sex. Naruto we got a bigger problem. Dude we're wearing rings." Naruto was looking through drawers and under the bed.

"Naruto, pay attention. What are you looking for?"

"Papers, bastard. When people get drunk and do this they get papers. We're dudes. It's probably a joke."

"You mean this paper?" Sasuke held up a piece of paper that had been folded in half. He handed it to Naruto. Naruto already knew what it was, but looked it over anyway, hoping that it was just some huge gag, and not the very official document he now held in his hands. They had a problem. A huge problem.

"Sasuke...How am I gonna tell your sister that we're married?"


	4. Chapter 4

**again, short i know, but like i said this thing is like 10 years old, so i wasn't exactly at the top of my game. i've come a long way. still. hope you guys like it. i do. i can see my mistakes and i can tell i was 16 when i wrote it, but i'm fond of it since it was my first real story.**

"We don't." Naruto's head snapped up at Sasuke's response. Was the raven out of his mind?

"We have to, dude. You can't ignore something like this. Sleeping with your sister's boyfriend and waking up married doesn't stay a secret for long...me sleeping with my girlfriend's twin brother is...people will know okay? We can't lie about it." Naruto slipped the ring off his finger and threw it into his hoodie pocket. He turned around and looked Sasuke in the eyes. They met his own blue ones with a lot more calm than Naruto currently felt.

"It's not lying, Naruto. Look. All we have to do is go down to the courthouse and get it annulled. People do dumb shit like this when they're drunk all the time. The courts know that, and they have ways of quickly fixing it. We send her out to lunch, and by the time she gets back this will all be over." Naruto thought about it. It was too easy.

"Sasuke, that won't work. We had sex. That means it was consummated. You can't annul that. It would have to go down as a divorce. Those take time. Oh my god! I can't believe it slept with a guy. I had sex...with a dude. Fuck! No! Not fuck. Shit!" Sasuke cursed under his breath and let his head fall into his hands. What he needed was coffee. The two of them looked up when they heard the door burst open. Shuta looked at the two of them with a confused look on her face before walking over to Sasuke and inspecting his hand. Her hand flew to her mouth in horror.

"Oh my god. It's true. You guys actually fucking did it. I heard Kiba talking about it, but I never thought..." Her face turned a pale color, and she shot off to the bathroom. The boys heard her retching into the toilet.

Naruto walked into the bathroom. Shuta was sitting on the floor wiping her mouth with a towel, and was now also crying hysterically. He put a hand on her shoulder, but it was quickly pushed away.

"Don't fucking touch me Naruto. What the hell? What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Baby. Don't be angry. This isn't my fault. I was drunk, and so was he."

"That's not a reason. You still did it."

"I can't remember doing it! I'm just as shocked as you are."

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY BROTHER! MY FUCKING BROTHER!" She lowered her voice a bit. "Just because a person is drunk doesn't mean they're held unaccountable, Naruto. I don't sleep with other men when I'm drunk, do I?. Go away." Part of him wanted to point out that this was his dorm, but he decided that now was not the time to pick that fight. He just wanted to smooth this over, fix the problem, and move on.

"Baby. Please. Let me fix this."

"Nothing is going to fix this. I can't forgive you for this kind of betrayal. I thought you were a better guy than the rest, Naruto. I can't believe you would hurt me this way. We're done. Go run back to my brother. Apparently he's more your type. You'll only talk about marrying me. You actually did it with him. So much for you always saying that you 'wanted to wait so it could be special for both of us'" She wiped her mouth one last time and walked out the door. He looked in the mirror. He looked tired, and sore. And he was. He'd never admit it, but his ass was killing him.

"Well, I guess we know who catches." He said out loud, and finally managed to laugh a bit at the situation. He heard a smack from outside the door, and walked back into the bedroom.

"You two deserve each other." Shuta stormed out of the room. Naruto sat on the bed next to Sasuke who was rubbing his now red cheek.

"So what are we going to do?" He asked.

"I guess we get a divorce. There isn't much more we can do. This whole thing is like one big joke anyway. I'm sorry about Shuta, Naruto. She shouldn't have been so rough on you. She should have given you a shot."

"She just...I thought she would at least try and let me fix it, or let me explain, not that I would have much to tell her since my memory is shot, but we've been together for so long I thought she would at least hear me out."

"She freaked out on me too. She thought I tricked you."

"Into marrying you, or sleeping with you?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. Sasuke merely shrugged.

"She's never really liked the idea of me being gay. The whole twin thing, ya know. She thought that what she saw as a 'flaw' in me, would some how rub off on her in some freaky twin way. She just kind of ignores it. Now this happens? That's the largest source of her anger right now, even though she is angry at both of us." Naruto blinked. He hadn't seen that one coming. Then again twenty-four hours ago he never would have foreseen an almost casual conversation with his ex-girlfriend's gay brother, right after they got married.

"Maybe she'll change her mind when this whole thing is fixed." Naruto said hopefully.

"Maybe. Despite that little display Shuta is very forgiving." They fell into a tense silence. Finally Sasuke stood up. Grabbing a piece of paper from the desk by the door he wrote something on it, and handed it to Naruto.

"I have to get going. Call me if you need to talk or something. I'm not blind to the fact that you just got dumped. We'll sort out the paperwork when i get back from school next month." He gave Naruto an almost shy, yet very chaste kiss on the cheek before walking out the door. Naruto had no idea what that gesture meant, but he finally took the chance to absorb what had happened. He looked at it from every angle while laying in his bed despondently, and in the end decided to crawl under the blankets and go back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Naruto...Naruto! Wake up dude. You're gonna be late for class." Naruto felt himself being shaken awake by an unknown body behind him. Lifting his head he saw Kiba standing behind him with a hand on his shoulder.

"What time is it?" He asked. Taking in his surroundings he found himself in a hunched over position at his desk. He must have fallen asleep over his notes. It was finals week and he was in super cram mode. It had been a month since the incident with the party. Shuta had calmed down a bit, but she still refused to take him back. She no longer yelled at him, but she also barely spoke to him, and when she did the things that came out of her mouth were not giving him the impression that he would ever earn her forgiveness. She was on this crazy kick that Naruto was secretly queer. Her reasoning was that being drunk doesn't make you do stupid and dishonest things. They make you do stupid things that normally you would want to, but didn't have the guts to. Either way he had tried his best to change her mind. Yes, he would openly admit that he had made a mistake. A very large one, even if he hadn't gotten drunk on purpose, but it didn't change who he was. He was genuinely sorry for hurting her, and she wouldn't even accept an apology. Even if she didn't forgive him, she had earned an apology, right? All of those things about her, that he had never learned while they were together, were now coming out, and it saddened him to realize that he was quickly getting over her. Especially after finding out how she felt about people who were gay. How could she feel that way about her own brother, whether or not Sasuke had been half of this messed up situation himself. He never had thought she was such a closed minded person.

Naruto stood up from the chair and stretched, his muscles aching from the uncomfortable position he had spent the night in. He looked at the clock. It wasn't as late as Kiba had thought. He had a good two hours before his first final. All the better. He could actually relax and not be in a rush this morning, or possibly even get a few winks in a real bed. His body was hating him right now.

"So, Naruto. How's your man doing?" Kiba teased. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"He's not my man, Kiba. Matter of fact the two of us filed for the divorce just last week." Naruto defiantly pointed out, hoping to stop the endless teasing he received from his room mate. It had been non-stop since the whole mess had started. Kiba looked at him curiously. "What's that look for?" Naruto asked.

"You guys actually filed?"

"Well, yeah. Of course. I mean c'mon. We can't stay married. He's a cool guy and all, but this was all just one big drunken joke. Sometimes I wonder about you Kiba." Naruto dropped a tea bag into the cup of hot water he had procured from the kitchen. Letting it sit he took a seat on the couch and turned on the television flipping through the channels quickly. Kiba sat down next to him.

"Well, when this whole thing started you were totally freaking, and now..." Kiba went silent. Naruto turned the tv off. Sure, he had calmed down some when the shock wore off. It was normal.

"And now,... what?" He prodded, trying to get Kiba to his point

"Well... look at you guys. You're on the phone with each other twice a day, you've spent every weekend together since Shuta dumped you, and..." He pulled Naruto's left hand out of his hoodie pocket. "Don't think I don't know you never take this thing off." Naruto blushed and pulled his hand back. He hoped no one would notice that he still wore his wedding band. He sighed and gave in. He had been spending an odd amount of time with the man he was trying to divorce, but the whole situation was already confusing, and Sasuke was a cool guy. He was fun, easy to talk to, and they had a good time together while trying to fix the issue with their common conundrum. Shuta. Leaving the ring on kept him balanced, and reminded him that while he slowly missed her less each day, he still wanted to make things right with her.

"Ok. I like him alright. I thought she was crazy at first, but maybe Shuta was right. I mean. I don't think I'm gay or whatever. I mean. I don't feel anything when I look at other guys, but with him...yeah. I like him. I admit it, but that does not mean he likes me back, and that does not give me a good reason to stay married to him." Naruto sipped at his tea. It was true. They had been spending a lot of time together, but it wasn't couples stuff. They just hung out. They were the common bond now that Shuta had pretty much been ignoring them both. He just repeating this idea to himself in an effort to stave off his confusion towards the dark haired man.

"Ok dude. I just hope you know what you're doing, and don't look so sad. I've seen the way he looks at you. It's not totally platonic." Naruto looked up quickly. Kiba was so cruel. Why would he say something like that? Spark Naruto's hope?

"What are you talking about?"

"It's the way he looks at you. When he's not checking out your ass he's smiling at every little thing you say. Just talk to him about it." As if on cue the phone rang. The two men looked on as the caller id flashed "Uchiha" until Naruto answered. Kiba laughed and walked out of the room.

()

"And then she hung up on me again. I didn't even have to speak this time. I think it's a record." With Shuta still ignoring her brother's calls, Sasuke found himself beginning to actually get mad at her, but without much to do to fix it he simply vented on Naruto as the two sat eating at a table in the back of a patio-style bistro. They came here every weekend for dinner before Sasuke had to return to school. It was a long trip to make every weekend, but both of them loved their time together. On this particular night Naruto just wanted to go home.

"Sasuke...can we not talk about Shuta this week? I know you're still pissed, but I'm so sick of hearing about her. So she hung up on you. Consider yourself lucky." Sasuke eyed Naruto with a confused face. He had never been this outright about his distaste for Shuta. Sasuke hadn't even know he was more than a little annoyed with her.

"Are you okay? You seem...tense."

"Tense?"

"Okay, you seem like a little bitch. Why so moody?" Naruto was almost offended by the remark. It made him sound like a premenstrual chick, but he had to admit that Sasuke was right. He was in an inexplicably foul mood.

"I'm just not feeling well, and that makes me cranky."

"What kind of not feeling well?"

"I"m not sure. It's like I got half of the flu. I'm super exhausted, I'm sore, and I'm like...half sure I want to throw up, but only half, and it doesn't feel right." Sasuke immediately stood up and threw two twenties onto the check plate before grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him from the chair, onto his feet.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, but let himself be hauled out of his chair.

"I'm taking you home." Was the only answer he got.

"But Sasuke, I wasn't done!"

"Too bad. The way I figure you're sick from either not taking care of your body during finals, or this place's food. Either way you should not be here. You should be in bed." Sasuke held Naruto's hand as they walked to the car. It felt very natural, and Sasuke didn't made a big deal of it, almost as if it was second nature for him to hold the blonde's hand. If Naruto wasn't feeling so ill he would have spent more time reveling in this new sensation, which was not at all unwelcome though he would never tell Sasuke that, but instead allowed himself to be helped into the passenger seat.

Naruto must have fallen asleep on the short car drive, because when he woke up he found himself in his bed. He looked around his room for signs of Sasuke, but there was no one. He briefly wondered how strong a man had to be in order to lift, carry, and get through multiple building doors while carrying another fully grown man, and to not even wake him up in the process. Naruto could hardly believe he had slept through a trip up an elevator in the first place, and not been dropped by Sasuke, but it was so sweet and adorable that Naruto giggled a bit. He quickly stopped when he realised he sounded like a girl. He went back to focusing on Sasuke's physical strength. Impressive. Looking at the clock he found the post-it left by his wonderful friend.

_Naruto,  
You were sound asleep still after carrying you in, so I didn't want to wake you up just to tell you I was leaving. I'll call you in the morning. Drink lots of fluids and skip class tomorrow...please?  
Love,  
Sasuke_

Love. That was so cute. The clock behind the note read 9:00 so Naruto opted to just fall back asleep. He was feeling better already.

The next morning found Naruto shooting out of his bed at six o'clock for the bathroom. Emptying his stomach into the toilet bowl while you were half asleep was not a pleasant way to begin the day, and despite getting so much sleep he was still extremely tired. He didn't get it. He had felt almost fine last night before he fell back asleep, and now here he was barfing his brains out. Heaving until there was nothing left but the bile to burn his throat, Naruto felt tears rolling down his face. He hated being sick. When you threw up it was the same as crying. Your eyes ran, your nose dripped, and pretty much every bodily fluid you thought you had control of turned on you.

When he felt well enough, Naruto stood up and brushed his teeth. Wiping his mouth to go answer the ringing phone, he found himself feeling a bit better after throwing up. But wasn't it always like that?

Waking up to Sasuke's voice was something Naruto had gotten used to, and it calmed him down, but today Sasuke sounded different. He changed his mood almost visibly,despite being on the phone, when he heard Naruto was worse than the night before. He got quiet. Almost distant, and when they hung up Naruto couldn't help but be anxious.

"I'm skipping class tomorrow to come see you. I need to talk to you about some stuff, and I don't want it to be over the phone." Naruto had simply agreed, and quickly hung up the phone, before running back into the bathroom to throw up again. Whatever it was Sasuke wanted to talk about he hoped it involved something to settle his stomach.

()

Naruto spent the rest of that day agonizing over what could have possibly caused Sasuke's quick return. He couldn't think of a single thing that was so urgent. In a vain attempt to drown out his thoughts, Naruto turned on the tv. He had taken Sasuke's advice and stayed home. Lucky for him there was absolutely nothing of interest on the stupid box. Finally turning it off he decided to just read a freaking book. They couldn't be that bad. To his surprise, he quickly found himself immersed in it, and the clock read 5:00 when Kiba came back from the classes that Naruto had skipped.

"Feeling better?...Dude...You must have a hell of a fever. Are you reading a book?"

"It's actually pretty good...Kiba? What are you wearing?"

"Ummm...clothing."

Naruto rolled his eyes, but couldn't ignore the nauseating smell rolling off of his room mate.

"No. Your spray, or soap, or whatever? It's making me sick."

"Naruto, I didn't spray anything. I didn't use anything I normally don't. Are you sure you're..." Kiba didn't even finish his statement before he saw Naruto sprint for the bathroom. Following him he found the door locked. He knocked softly with no immediate response. He knocked again. Naruto finally opened the door with a tooth brush in his mouth.

"How many times have you done that today?" Kiba asked.

"This is only the third. Once when I woke up, another when I ate that muffin, and just now." Naruto finished rinsing his mouth and headed back to his book. Just like before he felt fine again.

"Have you thought about going to the doctor?"

"Nah. It's just a bit of food poisoning. The muffin was a dumb move on my part. I just gotta ride it out. I should be better in a day or so." Kiba simply nodded.

Naruto was just about to go back to his book when there was a knock at the door. Getting up to answer it, Kiba waved him off and told him to stay. Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders and opened up to the page he had left off on.

"Hey Sasuke. I thought you weren't coming back til this weekend?" Naruto's head shot up, and he turned his head to see Sasuke standing in the doorway.

"I thought you weren't coming til tomorrow?" Sasuke walked over to Naruto and sat down on the couch.

"We gotta talk. I didn't think this could wait."

"What couldn't wait?" Kiba asked. Sasuke looked up at him.

"Kiba. You know I love you, man, but could you give us a couple minutes?" Kiba simply nodded.

"I'll be down in the common room if you need me." Kiba took his leave with a glance given to Naruto that read, 'Tell me later.'

"Sasuke. What is this all about? You're acting weird."

"I've been thinking about how you've been sick lately, and it just seems weird, and...I think..."

"Spit it out, Sasuke."

"I think you might be pregnant." Naruto blinked, and began to laugh.

"Sasuke, you're paranoid. I have a bit of food poisoning. It'll be gone in a couple days."

"Just...think about it Naruto. It's been what...a little over a month since that night we met. That's right when morning sickness kicks in, and you've been super tired, and sore all the time."

"You're being paranoid. Think about it Sasuke." Naruto threw Sasuke's own ridiculous words back at him. Was this man crazy? Sure it was oddly coincidental, but also extremely unlikely. "I ate a bad wrap at the diner. I got food poisoning. I just finished finals, and I sleep on desks. I've had a few bad weeks...look...I can understand why you think that. I mean. With something like what happened...we were drunk, we didn't use protection, the timing is right, of course you're gonna stress over me being this sick, but I promise you I'm fine." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and hugged him tightly. It wasn't normal for them to hug like that, but Naruto took the excuse of comfort to get a good feel of the man he might...repeat might...have not so platonic feelings for. It was sweet really. Sasuke worrying about him like this. Crazy nonsense, but sweet crazy nonsense. Sadly, Sasuke didn't hug back. Naruto pulled away and looked at him.

"This has you really worried doesn't it, Sasuke?"

"A little yes, but like you said...you can't blame me for thinking that."

"What's it going to take to make you realize that everything is okay?" Sasuke pulled a box from his messenger bag. It had the letters E.P.T. on it, and Naruto almost laughed out loud again, but restrained himself. Sasuke was really worked up over this. Naruto wondered if that was how girls felt when their period was a few days late.

"Take this. I know it seems stupid to you, but it'll make me feel a lot better. Please. Just to put my mind at ease." Sasuke's face was the portrait of pleading and desperation. Naruto simply nodded and kissed his friend on the cheek. Standing up they headed for the bathroom.

"This will take about two minutes, and then you'll see. Everything is okay, and I just have a bad immune system. Then we'll both have a good laugh because I was right, and there is nothing to worry about." Naruto smiled before closing the bathroom door behind him while Sasuke sat on the bed for the longest two minutes he ever experienced in his life.

After about five minutes had passed Sasuke heard a loud thump come from the bathroom and knocked on the door before walking in. He found Naruto sitting on the floor in front of the sink , the small stick held up in front of his eyes.

"Don't laugh. I was wrong." Naruto waved the plus sign in front of Sasuke, who immediately joined Naruto on the floor staring at said stupid stick.

Sitting against the base of the sink, both boys stared into the tiles, hoping to find some sort of salvation in them. Sasuke was the first to speak.

"Maybe it's a false positive. Umm...take another one?" Naruto looked at Sasuke incredulously

"It's called an error proof test, Sasuke, not false positive test, and weren't you the one who was so sure I was pregnant in the first place? Geezes. I never thought this could happen to me.

"No one ever does Naruto."

"Yeah, but I always figured it was because I was a straight dude. If I had known I was gay I would have been more prepared for this kind of thing."

"Since when are you gay?" Sasuke asked a bit surprised. There was way too much information floating around this room right now.

"Not now Sasuke. That's not what we need to focus on. What are we going to do?" Naruto ran his fingers through his hair, a sure sign of stress and exhaustion, and Sasuke honed in on it immediately.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto looked up at him. Sasuke looked surprisingly calm.

"What?"

"How are you feeling? This doesn't have to be solved right this second, and I think if you're not feeling too great then maybe we can just talk about this when you are."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. In truth his nausea had passed for the moment, but he was in fact pretty tired, and his back was starting to hurt from being pressed up against the cabinet.

"I've felt worse today. I'm kinda tired. That's about it. Although now that I don't think I'm gonna faint from shock... I don't exactly hate the idea of getting off this floor." Barely a second passed after the words left Naruto's lips before Sasuke was on his feet and helping Naruto off the floor. Making sure he was steady he led him to the bedroom where he coaxed him into a laying position. Getting in behind him, Sasuke was surprised to find no resistance when he wrapped Naruto in his arms, and pulled the blanket around them. Naruto sighed, and snuggled as close to Sasuke's warm body as possible, grateful for the contact. He was feeling very lucky at the moment that Sasuke seemed like a pretty sensitive guy. Like it or not they were linked now. He wasn't going to fight his feelings about the man anymore.

"Sasuke...what are we going to do?" Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him still, and rubbed his arms in what he hoped was a comforting way.

"Shh. You're tired. Take a nap. We can talk about it when you wake up." Naruto simply nodded his head, and shut his eyes. Closing his own Sasuke took the opportunity to get some sleep himself. Just as he was about to drift off he heard Naruto speak again.

"I'm going to keep this baby Sasuke. There is no discussion on that matter."

"...Ok Naruto." Sasuke placed a kiss to the back of Naruto's head, and the two of them drifted off into sleep.

When Sasuke woke up he was alone. Looking at the clock he was surprised to find that it had only been about an hour since they had laid down to nap. The only difference was that Naruto was now missing from the bed. The sun had almost completely set now, and Sasuke went about turning on some lights. Navigating his way through the empty dorm, Sasuke was met with nothing but darkness. Bumping into the couch, he rounded the corner into the kitchen. He saw a dim strip of light coming out from underneath the bathroom door, and when he reached it he heard the sounds of what was clearly Naruto's sobbing. He knocked softly.

"Naruto? May I come in?" The sobbing quickly stopped, save a few sniffles. The reply came muffled, but audible.

"Yeah Sasuke. C'mon in." Sasuke slowly turned the knob, and stepped into the small space. Naruto was sitting on the floor, the same spot he had been only a little over an hour ago, and he had obviously been crying. His eyeliner was almost completely off, and his eyes were red. Sasuke took his spot on the floor next to him again, and slid an arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"Hey. You alright?" Naruto shook his lowered head in an obvious gesture of the answer no.

"You wanna talk to me about it?" The question was met at first with silence, and the with a sudden burst of sobs from Naruto. Head in his hands, he began crying full force again, completely unashamed of doing so in front of Sasuke. Sasuke pulled him closer, and Naruto turned into the arm that was around him. Holding the crying boy, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's shaking form, holding him tightly.

"Hey. Shhh. It's okay. Shhh. Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." Sasuke gave Naruto time to cry a bit before expecting an answer. Eventually Naruto's sobs died a bit, and he lifted his head to look Sasuke in the eyes

"I'm scared Sasuke. I wasn't expecting something like this. Ever. In my whole life. I wasn't prepared for being the pregnant half of a couple, well...not a couple, but a couple of people. I don't know what to do, and I'm scared." He heard, and felt, Sasuke sigh heavily while tightening his grip on him. The warmth of his body comforted Naruto, if only slightly.

"Of course you're scared Naruto. You have every reason to be afraid. I'm scared shitless right now too, so I can't even begin to imagine how you must be feeling, but everything is going to be fine. You're gonna be fine, we're going to be fine. Everything will be okay."

"No. I'm not." Naruto suddenly sat up straight in Sasuke's arms.

"Wait...what."

"I'm not fine. I'm gonna be sick." Naruto lunged for the toilet, throwing up whatever happened to be in his stomach, which was basically nothing. Sasuke scooched over to where he was and held his bangs back for him. After a bit the retching stopped, and Naruto stood up to wash his mouth out. Drying his mouth on the towel that Sasuke handed to him, he placed his hands on the sink's counter and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was pale, and his eyes were still red from crying. His hair was messed up, but his stomach was, not surprisingly, feeling better after his awful vomiting.

"What are we going to do Sasuke?" He asked.

"Let's just go into the living room to talk about this. I'll get you some tea, and a few crackers or something." Naruto simply nodded, and exited the bathroom.

Settling himself on the couch, Naruto waited for Sasuke to return from the kitchen. The tea was set on the coffee table in front of him, but he didn't touch it. He wasn't thirsty, but he ate a few crackers as Sasuke took a spot next to him. They sat in silence for a few moments before Sasuke spoke.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I told you. I'm having this baby Sasuke. I won't have an abortion, nor will I discuss it as an option."

"I never asked you to have one Naruto. I never even suggested it, nor do I believe it would be a proper solution."

"You don't?"

"No. Naruto, I'd like to think we've gotten pretty close. I know how you feel about that kind of thing, and I would never dream of hurting you by suggesting something like that. What I mean is...do you want...when you say you want to keep the baby, do you mean you want to like...keep keep it, or did you want to discuss adoption?" Naruto thought about this. He had no clue what he wanted. He knew on a basic level that he wasn't ready for a kid, but on the other hand he sort of liked the idea. And it would be with Sasuke, a little piece of both of them wrapped up in this little child they both created one crazy night, and he had always wanted children.

"I want to keep it. I want it for myself I think. I mean. I know it'll be crazy, and difficult, but I want this baby. How it happened doesn't really bother me now that I've thought about it for a bit." Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes as he said it. Sasuke put his arm back around Naruto's shoulders. He kissed him on the forehead and pulled him close.

"Okay then...we'll make this work"

"Really?" Naruto asked. "Just like that?"

"Yes, just like that. We'll make it work. This is your body, and therefore your decision."

"So you don't want to keep it? You're just agreeing with me because you don't really care either way?"

"Now Naruto. I never said that. I do want to keep it. I love children. Sure, I never really thought about my own, or even had to until now, but I don't hate the idea. If you had said you didn't want it I would have gone with that too. We'll make this work. I promise." Naruto layed his head down on Sasuke's lap.

"Why are you being so cool about this Sasuke?"

"I told you. I like you. A lot, as a matter of fact, and even if I'm not your type...so to speak...I can't help thinking this has happened for a reason of some sort, so I'm just gonna go with my gut, do what feels right, and let things happen." Sasuke's head was down, eyes almost shut, and suddenly Naruto felt horrible. He should have figured Sasuke had a thing for him. He probably did know that if he thought hard enough, but he couldn't make Sasuke any promises. He sure as hell couldn't stand looking at that sad face anymore though either.

"I do like you Sasuke, but it's weird for me. I've been straight my whole life. I've never even thought about the other side, or even wanted to. I can't promise you anything like that, as badly as you may or may not want me to. Even if we have this baby, which I guess we've decided we are, that doesn't necessarily mean I'm going to be with you in that way. I'm not saying I won't be able to see you that way... someday, but right now I'm seriously confused. Please don't misunderstand me though. I do like you, and I absolutely want to explore that...I just won't make you any promises right now. I can't, and even if I tried it would not be fair to you for me to say such things simply to make you feel better. I want to be open and honest with you, and at the moment I don't know exactly how I feel about anything. Only that I do like you, and that I'm curious to see if we could work things out that way...slowly."

"I wasn't asking you to, and I guess under the circumstances the fact that you want to see if things would work with us in any romantic capacity at all is more than I could ask for right now. This has all happened very fast. Hey! What you say we get some more sleep? You look like you could use a bit more. Worry about the details in the morning, huh?" Sasuke stroked his fingers down the side of Naruto's face sweetly, and Naruto closed his eyes, leaning into the comforting touch.

"Yeah. I'm pretty run down." Naruto sat up on the sofa, and let Sasuke help him off the couch. He was seriously beat. Exhausted emotionally, mentally, as well as physically, but at least we wasn't nauseous anymore.

Having never even changed out of his pajamas that morning, Naruto simply slipped right under the covers. He watched as Sasuke took his clothing out of a duffel bag in the corner and went into the bathroom to change. As he reemerged Naruto took a moment to study his half naked form for the first time. Sasuke was tall, and lean, but with enough muscle to not look overly skinny. Without a shirt, Naruto could easily see the intricate tattoo of random splotches starting at his neck, and running down the full length of his left side. While he couldn't say looking this way at another guy drove him to crazy thoughts of lust, he could admit that Sasuke was indeed very attractive.

Sasuke walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. Pushing a stray piece of hair out of Naruto's face he leaned down and kissed Naruto on the forehead, whispering a soft "Goodnight" in his ear. Standing up , Sasuke turned to head for the sofa, only to have his hand grabbed by Naruto.

"You don't have to sleep out there. C'mon. Stay in here with me. It's more comfortable." The idea of Sasuke spending the night on a sofa after they had already napped so closely in each others arms seemed stupid. Naruto pulled Sasuke back towards the bed, and watched as Sasuke slowly slipped in next to him, facing him, and placing his hand softly, and almost shyly, on his hip.

"Get some sleep, Naruto." He said, and shut his eyes. A few minutes later the silence was broken with Naruto's soft voice.

"Sasuke? Are you still awake?"He asked.

"Yeah Naruto. What's up?"

"Can I ask you something? I wanted to try something."

"Sure. What is it?" There was a few seconds pause before Naruto spoke again. His voice was low, and soft, almost as if he wasn't sure about what he wanted to ask now.

"May I kiss you?" The words were so soft they were almost unheard. Naruto watched Sasuke smile lightly, and nod his head in the light from the window. Moving closer to him, Naruto leaned in and placed the smallest amount of pressure on Sasuke's lips with his. Holding them there for a few seconds Naruto seemed to relax. Silently hoping this kind of initiative didn't scare Naruto off, Sasuke put his hand on the back of Naruto's neck and pulled him just a bit closer, letting their lips rest softly together, giving Naruto time to reflect on the new sensation, before adding more pressure, and taking a small nip at his bottom lip. Naruto gave a small moan and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's back, trailing his nails up and down it. Sasuke mentally high fived himself at the success. Naruto took the initiative that had been initially scarey, but yet so fruitful to the next level. He slipped his tongue the smallest amount of the way into Sasuke's mouth, only to have it sucked in by his expert lips. Naruto let Sasuke roll him over onto his back and take the dominant position. Sasuke cupped the back of Naruto's head in one hand, while holding him closely with the other. He sucked on Naruto's tongue for a few more seconds before releasing it to allow it full access to his own mouth. He felt Naruto slowly, and experimentally, glide their muscles together, explore the roof of his mouth, and pull Sasuke's own tongue into his mouth to see what the other side of the experience felt like. The woman he had dated in the past rarely delved into his own mouth, almost always submitting to his male authority. It was not completely unlike kissing a woman, he thought, but yet was. Sasuke was stronger. He took the dominant position Naruto was used to having, but let him have it freely. The warm body on top of him, the soft, yet completely satisfying way their lips and tongues fit together, and how simply sweet it felt to be held so gently while they kissed slightly passionately was intoxicating to him in na way he had not expected. Letting their tongues mix for a good ten minutes or so, Naruto thoroughly enjoyed himself. He couldn't remember anything from the only other time they had done this, and he was totally pissed he had missed it. Sasuke slowly brought the heat of the kiss down, letting it come to it's natural end, and rolled back over onto his side of the bed, pulling Naruto close to have him rest his head on Sasuke's chest. Naruto sighed happily, giving him a tiny kiss good night, and quickly falling into sleep. Sasuke simply looked at the boy's sleeping form happily, finally drifting off himself.


	6. Chapter 6

FLASH  
With eyes shut, neither of the boys in the bed really saw the flash, but they certainly heard it, and once they registered the sound, were both mortified to hear it several more times.

"Kiba. Put that camera away before I put it away for you. UP YOUR ASS!" Naruto hated mornings. So far all of them involved trips to the bathroom, and he was sure that, as soon as he moved, this one would be no different. He took a moment to register the very soft laughing from Sasuke, who held him in a soft, but firm grip from behind.

"But you guys are so cute, and I've been waiting for this for weeks." Naruto just sighed and closed his eyes. He focused on the warmth coming off the body behind him, savoring the contact comfort before he had to make the inevitable contact with the bathroom floor. He took the risk of moving to turn over in Sasuke's arms, facing him. To his relief there was no sign of nausea.

"Hey, Kiba?"

"Yeah, Naruto?"

"Get lost for a bit." Naruto closed the command with a kiss to Sasuke's slightly surprised lips. Kiba gave a soft laugh, snapped one more picture, and left the room. Privacy now ensured, Naruto returned his full attention to Sasuke. Putting his arms around his neck, Naruto slowly pressed his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke pulled away.

"Stop. I haven't brushed yet." Naruto laughed.

"Neither have I, Sasuke." He kissed him soundly to shut him up. Slipping his tongue back into Sasuke's mouth, he met no resistance. The two of them spent the better part of a half hour this way, Sasuke reveling in the feel of the man he had wanted for some time, and Naruto taking in all the new sensations being with a man produced. After coming to an eventual stop they simply looked each other in the eyes. Sasuke pushed a piece of hair out of Naruto's face and kissed him on the nose. He pulled back to study Naruto's face. It had gone from one of bliss and content, to one of discomfort.

"You're gonna puke, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah." Naruto jumped out of the bed and sprinted to the bathroom. Sasuke sighed heavily with guilt, and sympathy, and got out of bed. He headed to the kitchen to get Naruto some tea.

After a relatively short bout of pretty violent heaving, Naruto stood and faced himself in front of the mirror. This had quickly become a basic routine. Vomit, brush teeth, get in the shower. As he undressed he heard a knock on the door he quickly pulled a towel around himself and answered it. Sasuke stood outside of it, and seeing Naruto half naked made him blush and apologize quickly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were showering. Um...I made you some tea for whenever you want it."

"Oh. Thanks. I'll be right out." Naruto kissed him quickly on the cheek, hoping to ease the awkwardness for both of them. Sasuke smiled and left, closing the door behind him.

Removing the towel Naruto switched on the warm water, and stepped into the rapidly steaming shower. He let the water run over his body for a few minutes before letting it drench his messy hair as he grabbed the bottle of shampoo. Lathering his hair, he let the sweet smell of honeyed pear permeate his senses. He rinsed his hair quickly, and went for the bottle of matching conditioner. He noticed the stop of water hitting him, and felt a warm pair of lips on the back of his neck. Quite stunned, but very pleasantly surprised that the forwardness of such an action didn't make him too uncomfortable, he decided to roll with it and leaned back into the touch, and moaned a bit when he felt soft hands massaging into the small of his back.

"That feels so good, Sasuke." He felt sharp nails pierce into the bottom of his back.

"WHAT!?" Naruto immediately whirled around at the feminine sound.

"Shuta! What the fuck are you doing in here!?" He immediately shut off the water and stepped out, quickly pulling the towel around him.

"I WAS trying to surprise you! I was trying to tell you I was ready to forgive you! But all those things you said to me must have been lies, cause you're obviously STILL FUCKING MY BROTHER!" Naruto walked out of the bathroom to find some clothing. She followed angrily doing the same.

"I am not fucking your brother, and if you wanted me back so badly then you should have called me a month ago when I still cared. Do you mind?!" He went back into the bathroom so she couldn't watch him change. It didn't feel right to him anymore, being naked in front of her after their time spent apart, and especially with this new connection he had with Sasuke. When he came back out she was fully clothed as well and sitting on the bed angrily pouting. He tried to explain it to her. "I did want you back. But you made me wait too long, and things are different now."

"So I take a few weeks to get my head together and suddenly you two are dating? You're not even gay."

"No. I'm not. Stuff just kinda happened. He likes me, and I was curious." Shuta's expression softened, and she walked over to him. Her initial anger seemed to have left when she heard that Naruto was simply trying something new, and wasn't really that involved with her brother after all.

"Okay. I can understand that, even if I don't like it, but it's over now, so let's just forget this whole big mess baby, and go back to how we were."

"I can't Shu. Not anymore. You don't..."

"We were so happy, Naruto. We could have that again. I'm sorry I was so blind to how genuinely apologetic you were. Let's put this all behind us and start over. We're good together." She ran her nails lightly over his clothed chest, trying to get closer to Naruto even as he took a step back.

"I wish we could, but..."

"I know I waited too long, but I had to think. I forgive you."

"Shuta. You don't under...stand."

"C'mon baby. I know you want this as badly as I do."

"Shuta, I'm pregnant!" Naruto shouted over her interruptions. Her hand shot to her mouth in shock, and Kiba popped his head in the room as he walked by, mouth agape.

"I KNEW IT"

"Get the fuck out of here Kiba!" Naruto yelled, and watched as Sasuke dragged Kiba away. "Uh uh. You get back here Sasuke! Why the hell would you let her in there with me?" He pointed angrily in the direction of the bathroom. Sasuke didn't seem to understand.

"In where?"

"The shower!" Sasuke turned to Shuta who was sitting on the bed in stunned silence.

"You were in the shower with him?! What the fuck Shu? You told me you were just here to pick up some clothing. Naruto, I swear that's what she told me. Why would I let her in there?" Sasuke had a look on his face that begged Naruto to understand that he wouldn't jeopardize the small step forward their relationship had taken by doing something so obviously stupid. Naruto simply nodded. Shuta seemed to find her voice once more.

"This is a joke right? My boyfriend getting knocked up by my brother is just some cosmic joke right? I am so telling mom."

"Good. Then I won't have to. Now get out you dirty little liar. Just leave us alone Shuta. We don't need you here. You'll only make what should be a happy, albeit scary situation crappy." She just nodded and walked out of the apartment without another word.

"Naruto...what the heck happened in there?"

"She came in. She started kissing all over me and I thought it was you. When I moaned your name she flipped, then she all but begged me to get back with her, but I told her I was pregnant and that I wanted to see where this went." Sasuke smiled, and took Naruto by the hand, pulling him close to wrap his arms around the blonde gently.

"You do?

"Yeah. I like you Sasuke. I want to see where all this goes." He placed a soft kiss on the lips of his new boyfriend. They kissed sweetly for a few minutes, simply enjoying this new development, before Sasuke broke the kiss to speak.

"Well. I think we both need a shower. You never finished yours and I never started mine...care to join me? I feel the sudden urge to wash her off of you." Naruto simply smiled as he pulled his shirt over his head, and headed back into the bathroom.

Standing nude under the water together, Naruto took in Sasuke's undressed form for a moment before being, almost softly, pushed against the wall, his lips immediately being attacked. This wasn't like their other kisses. This was was still gentle, but filled with heat. He fell into the passionate embrace, and gave it back. Running his hands over Sasuke's body, shivering as Sasuke did the same to him, although with more of an expert hand. He moaned when Sasuke gripped his cock, and quickly began a steady pace of pulling on it, the bubbles slicking his skin pleasantly. It was a bold move in their fragile new relationship, but Naruto welcomed it. He could no longer deny how his body reacted to Sasuke, as well as his emotions. Naruto shyly let his hands trail lower on Sasuke's torso, daring himself to take the so very obvious next step. Sasuke made the decision for him, and leaned up into the touch, pressing Naruto even harder against the shower wall. The action surprised Naruto and caused him to gasp into Sasuke's mouth. Still kissing madly, the two men fall into a rhythm, moaning while thrusting into each others hands, until quite suddenly Sasuke let out a loud long moan of completion, and his cum squirted copiously into Naruto's hand. Catching his breath he got down on his knees, and before Naruto could realize that Sasuke had stopped jerking him, he felt his warm wet mouth on him. He moaned and gasped against the expert tongue that was swirling around the head of his cock while Sasuke simultaneously bobbed up and down on him. He grabbed and pulled erratically at Sasuke's wet hair.

"Oh my god, Sasuke. Shit! That feels so good. Please...don't stop...oh god...ohhh my sweet god, oh fuck!" Naruto came hard into his boyfriend's mouth.

Twenty minutes later they lay in bed together, still naked, but very comfortable. Sasuke trailed lazy circles on Naruto's stomach with his fingers, seemingly very concentrated on what he knew lie beneath that tight, flat skin, and all the while Naruto looked at him adoringly.

"I've made a decision, and I know I should have talked to you about it, but I'm dead set on it so I felt it wouldn't make a difference...I'm transferring here from Berkeley North. This way we can be together, and you won't be going through this whole thing alone." The dancing fingers stopped, and were replaced by the flat palm of Sasuke's hand, which immediately resumed the soothing rubbing of his boyfriend's stomach. Naruto looked surprised, and leaned up on his elbows to get a better look at Sasuke's eyes, which he could now clearly see were clouded with an emotion he couldn't quite label.

"Is that what you really want? I mean. It's a big thing, Sasuke. Switching schools, dealing with a pregnant boyfriend..." Sasuke put a finger to Naruto's lips to hush him.

"I've thought this through. As much as I would never make you do this alone...I also want to be here with you. I want to be with you. I'm glad this has happened to me, and I want to do it properly." Naruto kissed him sweetly on the lips, and put their foreheads together.

"Ok. We'll make this work."

()

A month later Naruto found himself moving boxes into the apartment Sasuke had gotten off campus about 10 minutes away from the dorms. He watched as Kiba helped Sasuke move the furniture. Sasuke had expressly forbidden him to do any heavy lifting, even after Naruto had pointed out that he was stronger than Kiba, and pregnant, not broken. Sasuke had simply laughed, kissed him on the head and said, "It'll make me feel better." So, Naruto moved boxes. This was how they spent the better part of the day until all the furniture had been moved in, and Kiba quickly went back to the dorm to get out of helping anymore. Sasuke now joined Naruto in the bedroom to begin putting away the things packed in boxes.

"I still wish you would agree to move in with me." Sasuke had been practically begging Naruto to move in with him since he had made the choice to be closer to him. "The whole reason I moved was so I could be closer to you, and make sure you're okay."

"I know Sasuke, but I really am too busy to move right now, and I'm okay. I'm barely sick anymore, I feel fine. I've never felt better. You're only going to be ten minutes away, and that's if you walk, and not drive." Sasuke stopped unpacking the clothing and walked over to where Naruto was putting sheets on the bed. He pulled the silk out of his hands and turned him around, wrapping him in his arms and looking him in the eyes.

"Ya know...that's not the only reason I want you to move in with me. I want to be with you all the time. I miss you so much when you're not here. We've been together for a little over a month. I've wanted you for longer than that, and I still can't get enough of you." Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke deeply. In the past month he had gotten past any and all problems his new found sexuality had brought into his head, and he decided that he liked Sasuke, a lot in fact, and he was just going to go with the flow. It felt good, and it felt right, so why should he fight it.

"I'll tell you what. Let me finish out the semester. There are only two months left until finals, and when I'm done we'll talk about me moving in. Until then I'll come over whenever you like, and you can spend as much time at my place as you need to be happy. Hell I'll even let you come to class with me if it'll make you happy." Naruto took the joking tone out of his voice and replaced it with one that was soft and sweet. "I don't want you to think I don't love spending time with you. I love every second we're together, and I wish there were more moments in the day to be with you, but I have so much stuff going on right now I really don't have time to pack, and put away, and move, and unpack again. Besides. Don't you have classes to take now that you're here?"

"You'd think, but no. I can finish my classes by e-mail. I only have this semester and the next, and it would have been pointless to have them transfer my credits. Are you hungry at all? I can get take out or something?"

"When aren't I hungry? Um...how about we go to the store? It seems we're always getting takeout. Why don't we actually cook tonight?" Sasuke smiled, kissed him on the nose and grabbed his keys off the dresser.

"Ok, but I'm driving." Sasuke sped to the car, before Naruto could protest.

Walking into the semi-busy grocery store the boys headed to produce first. They had made the dinner menu in the car, with a bit of deal making to add some dairy and protein to Sasuke's almost vegetarian diet. The man just seriously adored his fruits and vegetables. So first they went to get stuff for salad. Naruto grabbed lettuce and Sasuke immediately put it back to grab another.

"Was there something wrong with my lettuce?"

"It has no flavor. It's called iceberg for a reason love...it's taste like water. Try romaine...you'll like it. I promise." Naruto simply nodded. Every once in a while he had to remember that Sasuke acted like Shuta at times because they were related and raised by the same parents, and this was definitely something Shuta would do. But at the same time Shuta would have just told him to deal with it, or not even told him that she switched it. Sasuke was much better when it came to handling a person's feeling.

And so the next hour went. Sasuke or Naruto picking up something, and the other gently providing a better alternative, and both of them randomly throwing stuff into the cart. Naruto didn't want to at first, but when Sasuke saw him eying up a thing of Twizzlers. He pointed out that pretty soon it would probably be both of theirs place, and Naruto may as well have whatever he wanted there to eat. By the time they were done they left with more food than they had planned on getting, and Sasuke just put it on his credit card. Naruto never felt weird when Sasuke spent money on him. Shuta had taught him that they came from good money and the entire family loved to spoil.

Once back at the apartment they put the food away and began to cook. Sasuke cut while Naruto mixed, and Naruto cooked on the stove while Sasuke dealt with the oven. Finally sitting down to eat Naruto kept to his salad, pork stir fry, and rolls, while Sasuke stuck to his cheesy noodles.

Cuddling in front of the tv after dinner, they lazily watched cartoons while talking about nothing, and everything. They talked about Sasuke graduating, and Naruto finishing his manuscript for work. After sitting in a comfortable silence for a bit Naruto noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"Sasuke...what's that"

"What?"

"On the shelf over there?" Naruto got up and walked over to the crowded bookshelf. He pulled a small book off of the shelf. It had pages tabbed, and Naruto took it back over to the couch. It was a book of baby names. Sasuke blushed.

"I know it's kinda soon, but I saw it, and I had to get it."

"No. It's fine. I'm glad you're doing this kind of stuff. Most guys would be freaking out. I know I have a bit, but you're really excited about this. I like it. So what have you all tabbed? Any interesting ones?"

"Well. I kind of liked Kaito, and Joti, or for a little girl Tora, or Kagome. Kagome was my great grandmother's name. I always imagined naming my little girl after her." Naruto found that incredibly endearing.

"It's a very pretty name. I like it." Naruto reveled in the smile that comment elicited from Sasuke. "Oh, and there was something we needed to talk about. I had to make an appointment to see the obstetrician next week. I was hoping you would come with me. I thought maybe you would want to see the sonogram." Sasuke pulled him close again.

"Of course I want to go." Naruto turned around, and kissed him. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Sasuke's arms circled him and pulled him close, running his fingers up and down his back and neck. Putting pressure on the sensitive spot behind Naruto's ear, he worked a moan out of the blonde, who gripped him harder. Pulling away Sasuke picked him up off the couch. "C'mon. lets go to bed. You have class in the morning." Carrying Naruto up the stairs he slipped him under the covers, getting in next to him. They cuddled up together and slipped into a very comfortable sleep.

()

Naruto scheduled the appointment for the doctor to take place after his classes the following Thursday. The plan was for Sasuke to pick him up after class. Walking into class before it started, Naruto talked with Sasuke on the phone.

"I know I said I'd pick you up from class, and I will, but I have some stuff to take care of afterward so I'll have to leave right away after I drop you off at home." He heard Sasuke say into his ear.

"Um...okay. Will I be able to see you later, or will you be busy?" Naruto tried to hide his disappointment at not being able to spend more than a few minutes with Sasuke after such a big appointment.

"Be over at my place later...say around...7:00. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine..."Naruto was cut off by a voice next to him.

"Is that my brother? Let me talk to him quick." Shuta pulled the cell phone out of his hand and began talking to her brother. How rude. For all she knew he could have been talking to Kiba. It wasn't like they were having a mushy conversation. She had no way of knowing he was talking to Sasuke. Then again maybe she was just able to tell. Kind of the way Kiba did. That would be creepy. This was the most she had even acknowledged his existence in the past month. When she was done talking she shut the phone and handed it back to Naruto.

"Sasuke said bye. We're going over to my parents this weekend for dinner. My mom said she would be happy if you joined us." The professor walked into class, and she stood up to take her seat on the other side of the room, no longer sitting next to Naruto as she once did. "We'll talk after class." Naruto sat there baffled by the interaction that had almost taken place. He hadn't said a word to her, and she had still managed to make plans for both his day, and his weekend. Not that he cared. He had always gotten along really well with the twins' parents, but he hadn't seen them since he had switched children so to speak. It would either be very ugly and uncomfortable, or perfectly fine and uncomfortable. He turned to the board to begin taking notes, putting the whole thing out of his mind.

Waiting by the doors after class for Sasuke, he watched as Shuta walked up to him.

"Look. Naruto. I know I've been a total bitch about this whole thing, and it's been hard to suck it up, but I really am sorry, and I guess I'm kinda of happy for the two of you. I guess I always just imagined it would be us sharing this kind of thing, but I do love you. Just like I always have and I've learned that if I still want you in my life, in any sort of capacity but filial, then I have to swallow my pride."

"Shuta...I am sorry I hurt you. I've told you that, and I mean it. I never meant for all this to happen, but it has, and I'm happy with it, even if it has caused this rift between us. I love you. I always will, but yeah. It's different now. I never wanted to cut you out of my life."

"I know. I don't want to be the one that causes drama. It may take a while for me to not be angry with you still, but I'm willing to try. We were always good friends before we got together. Maybe we can get that back eventually. Either way we're family now. Oh. There's Sasuke. I have to go anyway. Don't worry about mom and dad. They're not really angry. Just shocked. I'll see you on Saturday." She touched his arm gently before walking away, and he watched her dropping a quick kiss on Sasuke's cheek as he met them in the hall. Watching her walk off to her next class he turned his attention to Sasuke. He wondered just how much their parents knew about the whole situation.

"From what I heard she went running off to mommy hoping for some sympathy, and got totally chewed out for being such a baby. She moped in her room for a few days, and then she called me up, apologizing for being such a brat.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure she's just playing nice at this point, but you know her. Now that she's calmed down and gotten some normal perspective about the whole thing she'll come around, but I'm pretty sure she won't follow you into the shower this time. C'mon. We have an appointment, and I am beyond excited to be at it.

After patiently waiting his turn in the office, the boys now found themselves waiting some more in the exam room. Naruto was wearing a hospital gown instead of his tee-shirt, which he found to be perfectly hideous. Sasuke held his hand even after the doctor came in, asking questions and giving out vitamins and diet pamphlets.

"Ok. Now we can do the sonogram, which is probably the only reason you're here. No one really cares about all the other stuff at this point. Naruto, please lay down. The monitor is over there. Just give me a few minutes." The doctor lifted up the gown and poured the sticky jelly onto his stomach. It was just as gross and cold as Naruto had feared it would be, but as the doctor struggled to get a clear picture on the monitor it warmed up, and Naruto forgot about how uncomfortable it was to have a weird man touching you with smelly goo. When a rapid hollow sound entered the room all other senses disappeared and the noise surrounded his head.

"Oh my god." He looked next to him where Sasuke sat with his mouth hanging open.

"That right there, is what is the start of your baby gentlemen. The heartbeat sounds very strong, very healthy." The doctor pointed to an almost invisible spot on the screen. "I'll give you a few minutes while I print out the picture for you. Naruto you may sit up now if you like." The doctor excused himself from the room. Naruto sat up, still staring at the screen listening to the pounding that was still resonating around the room. He felt Sasuke's arms slip around him, and a set of warm lips pressed gently at his temple.

"Oh my god." Naruto said again.

"I know baby. Isn't it amazing?"

"I didn't think it would ever be this...real"

"You okay?" Sasuke asked as he watched a single, quiet tear stain Naruto's face.

"Yeah...it's just...it's wonderful. I didn't expect it to feel so wonderful after being so frightened."

"It's real now. I know. Until now it was just an idea, but this is really happening."

"Are you happy, Sasuke?"

"Perfectly. This is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me." Naruto turned around in his arms and gave him a deep, loving kiss. Pulling away, Sasuke leaned his forehead against Naruto's and looked him in the eyes. "You're amazing Naruto. You're giving me this wonderful thing, and I haven't done anything for you. I'll figure something out. C'mon. Lets get you dressed."

Naruto was putting his shirt back on when the doctor came back into the room, holding two pictures with the sonogram image. Leaving the office Sasuke dropped Naruto off at his dorm. kissing him sweetly and promising to see him in a few hours.

Those hours ticked by normally while Naruto did his homework and generally messed around with Kiba. He put the sonogram on his nightstand next to the framed picture of him and Sasuke at the fair months ago, taken before he even knew he was pregnant. He smiled and glanced across the room at the giant duck they had won and Sasuke had left in his care. He had never been so happy, and he never thought that being this happy would be from the situation he was in. He let his thoughts wander and went to get a shower before going to see Sasuke.

Slipping his copy of the key into the dead bolt, Naruto unlocked the door to Sasuke's apartment. The lights were off, but Sasuke had to be home because his car was in the parking lot. Naruto had parked right next to him. Following the dull light that seemed to be coming from the kitchen , but he soon found out it was coming from the living room. What Naruto found there made his mouth drop, and his eyes start tearing.

()

Naruto's eyes took in the sight before him. It was easily the most romantic thing he'd ever seen. Like something out of the movies. Sasuke had closed the curtains, and lit dozens, upon dozens, upon dozens of tiny candles all over the room. They decorated the mantle over the tv, all the windows and their sills, the shelves on the wall, and even lining the floor areas of the room. There were so many of these tiny votive candles that the room was actually pretty well lit. The rose petals, that would normally be found leaving a trail to follow into a bedroom, were lining all the walls instead as well, and in the middle of the room the furniture had been moved into a circle around the small glass kitchen table that was no longer in the kitchen. On the table were more candles.

Sasuke stood up upon hearing Naruto's entrance and faced the door, taking in his reaction. The sheer look of surprise and glee on his boyfriend's face was one that he would never forget and hoped to see return many times if all went well. He stood up, and walking over to Naruto, kissed him on the cheek and led him over to the spot next to him on the couch. Sitting him down he kissed him sweetly and chastely, barely letting his tongue glide across the smooth softness of Naruto's lips. Naruto raised his hand, letting his fingertips ghost across Sasuke's cheek. He felt Sasuke's free hand reach down his torso to gently, and affectionately, stroke the small bump that Naruto had forming under his loose button down shirt.

"Sasuke, what is all this for?"

"I got something last week...and I wanted to show it to you." Sasuke pulled the piece of cloth off of a plate that Naruto had not noticed was sitting on the table, picking up the papers that were sitting there, and handing them to Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the documents he held in his hands.

"Sasuke...these are our divorce papers..." Naruto had forgotten in the middle of all the baby stuff that they had indeed filed for divorce, and had both signed all necessary papers weeks upon weeks ago. Naruto felt like crying again, but for a different reason this time. As the tears slipped down his face he read the words that now permanently separated him from Sasuke's life in the most intimate sense. In a completely different way than the baby that connected them. The baby they shared was their biggest link yes, but how can even a child compare to the romantic feelings one person could feel for another person.

"Hey! No. Baby, don't cry. This is not a crying moment. Save those tears for when you really need them. Don't be upset baby. Please!?"

"No. I know it's dumb. All these hormones have me out of whack. I knew they would be here eventually. I forgot, and I just didn't think I would hate seeing them so much. A lot has changed."

"I was hoping you would say that." Before Naruto even had a chance to respond Sasuke pulled the tiny box from behind him on the couch, and Naruto felt himself start to hyperventilate right there on the sofa. He glanced back and forth wildly from the small jewelry box, which could never be large enough to house anything but either a ring, or possibly earrings, and Sasuke's perfectly calm eyes that bore so deeply into his own. Sasuke moved slightly closer to Naruto, and took one of the blonde's shaking hands in his own steady one. The slight glint in Sasuke's eyes were the only betrayal his body gave to indicate that he was even slightly nervous.

"Naruto...It's been exactly three months, three weeks, two days, five hours, forty-two minutes and..." Sasuke looked at the clock, "thirty-four seconds since I met you, and three months, three weeks, two days, five hours, and forty minutes since I realized that I loved you, and had to have you. This may not have been the easiest, or most conventional way that I thought it would ever happen for me, but it has. In my whole life I have never ever been happier than this very second, here, with you, and our baby. Nor will I ever be this happy again unless you tell me yes, and let me burn these miserable fucking papers." Sasuke slid from his seat on the sofa, got down on one knee in front of Naruto, and opened the small box to show off a small platinum wedding band with several medium sized diamonds encrusted into it around the center.

"I love you Naruto...with all my heart. In all my life I never have, and I never will, love another the way I love you right now, and I will never stop loving you this much. Naruto...will you marry me? Again? For forever this time?"

Naruto nodded his head emphatically without hesitation.

"Yes. Oh my god yes!" Sasuke slipped the ring onto Naruto's finger easily, and stood up to kiss him. Pulling Naruto into a standing position he attached their lips and pulled him as close as their bodies would allow. He pushed his tongue easily into Naruto's mouth, and Naruto quickly sucked on it. Pulling back after a time Sasuke knew he had the biggest smile on his face. He picked Naruto up and swung him around in a circle, which Naruto found incredibly girly, but he didn't care. Sasuke set him back on the floor, and he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Sasuke." He whispered into his ear. "I love you so incredibly much." Sasuke pulled back and gave him another kiss.

"C'mon. Let's burn these vile papers, and never speak of them again." Naruto simply nodded and Sasuke used one of the lit candles on the table to catch a flame on the corner of the documents. Using the remote to turn on some music Sasuke pushed the papers onto the plate, pulled Naruto into his arms on the sofa, and together they watched the evil papers burn.


	7. Chapter 7

After making a short trip to the store Naruto drove home in silence. He left the radio off and just let himself be alone with his thoughts. He was so excited. He couldn't wait to tell Sasuke. Pulling into the driveway and sneaking into the house he set the things he had bought on the glass kitchen table. Rethinking this strategy he took the items and hid them behind his back and went to scour the house for his fiancé. Finding him in the bedroom putting scarves on top of the lamps for some unknown reason, Naruto snuck up behind him and gently grabbed him by the sides. Sasuke turned around startled and smiled at his beloved.

"So?" He asked expectantly.

"What? No baby, I love you? No baby, I missed you?" Naruto put on the fake pout he knew would get him his way.

"Oh you know I did" Sasuke kissed him softly. "So?" Naruto laughed at his urgency. He pulled the items from behind his back, and placed one in each hand, and offered them to Sasuke palms up. The tiny blue and pink pacifiers puzzled Sasuke.

"Which one?" Naruto slowly closed the palm holding the pink pacifier. He tossed the girly thing over his shoulder, and stuck the blue one in Sasuke's mouth playfully. Sasuke tried to look at it cross eyed before dropping it into his own hand and letting his eyes light up when he realized what color it was. "A boy? A boy! We're gonna have a boy!" Sasuke gave an almost girly squeal and picked Naruto up, swinging him around and giving him an endless amount of kisses. "Oh my god. I'm so freaking happy you have no idea."

"Are you sure you didn't want a little girl?" Naruto asked. He remembered Sasuke saying he didn't care either way what they had.

"Of course not. Why the heck would I want my first kid to be a girl? I wouldn't know what to do with her. At least if we have another later I'll know how to handle a baby and deal with the girly stuff on its own."

"So you're really happy about this?"

"The most happy ever." He went back to giving Naruto tons of kisses listening to him giggle behind them happily. He dropped to his knees and lifted Naruto's shirt. He lay his cheek against the bump that had become even more pronounced there, before turning his head and giving it a soft kiss.

"I'm starting to get super fat."

"No you aren't. You're beautiful."

"But I will be soon."

"Hasn't any one told you that there is a very big difference between being fat and being pregnant?"

"Yes, but it's a load of bull. Fat is fat."

"Well whatever it is in about three months it will be gone. All that weight will have turned into the perfect little baby boy, oh my god I'm so glad it's a boy, and you will be back to your usual sexy self."

"Open mouth insert foot much? You don't think I'm sexy anymore?"

"Don't be daft. Of course I do. I always do, but you obviously don't. I'm talking sexy by your standards."

"Nice save ass."

"Oh stop. You know what I mean. As if I would ever not love every gorgeous inch of you." Sasuke placed teasing kisses along the bend of Naruto's neck. Naruto leaned into it a bit, but then pushed him away playfully.

"So what did you get me for my birthday?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. I've searched this place high and low. I know you have it somewhere, you little sneak. Pray I don't find it before tomorrow."

"You won't. I haven't gotten you anything." Naruto sat on the bed, crossed his arms like a child and pouted for all he was worth.

"Not working. You'll just have to wait and see." Naruto perked up.

"I knew it! What is it?"

"No I haven't. I know better. I'm picking it up tomorrow. So there." Sasuke stuck his tongue out, and dodged the pillow that came zooming towards his head. He pretended to be offended and tackled Naruto to the bed, and began tickling him mercilessly. As Naruto giggled Sasuke slowed his touches and brought his hand to Naruto's face. Stroking him sweetly he looked deep in his eyes and just stared.

"What?"

"You're beautiful. That's all. I've known you for almost seven months and you are still as beautiful as the day I walked in on you and Shuta."

"Oh my god. I was so embarrassed. I was trying so hard to make a good impression on my future brother in law, and then boom! Within a day of meeting he's seen me naked, fucking his sister, drunk, and had fucked me senseless as well."

"How do you know I fucked you senseless?"

"Cause I know how you are in bed, and my ass hurt like hell." They both laughed.

"Do you think this is weird? Wed and a baby coming in three months after only knowing each other six?" Sasuke asked.

"I should, and I'm pretty sure I did for half a second a few months ago, but I decided back then that it feels right so I'm just gonna go with it. I've managed to be happier and more in love with you in six months than I have with anyone else in years."

"I never want to see you anything but happy babe."

"I'm sure once the hormones really kick in you'll be wishing for that instead of wanting it."

"I don't care how moody you get. I'll still keep spoiling you."

"You better. I've gotten used to it, and I'm bound to become cranky if you stop." Sasuke kissed him soundly to stop the conversation. They lay on the bed kissing for almost an hour. Just holding each other and sharing the other's breath. It was heaven to both of them.

The rest of the day passed in this way. Like most other days. They were both on break for two months and were totally content to sit back and do nothing but live off of Sasuke's large bank account and have fun. Falling into bed after yet another night of passionate and rowdy love making Naruto fell into an easy sleep, letting the waves of relaxation roll over him and dreaming of what his birthday would bring.

()

"What makes you so sure I got you something?" Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

"Oh c'mon Sasuke. Let go of the English major babble, and stop arguing semantics, and give him his gift."

"So you do have a pressie for me! GIMMEE!" Sasuke laughed and walked over to his fiancé. He kissed him on the cheek and slipped a blindfold around his eyes.

"What's this for?" He asked

"Shock value. If I bring it in the room it wouldn't be nearly as exciting than if you didn't see it coming, and it was just plopped into your lap."

"Oh. Whatever that means. Just gimme!" The room went into silence, furthering Naruto's cluelessness. At length he waited and in what seemed like a long few minutes later a slightly heavier than expected thing was placed in his lap. He went to grab it and was met with something soft.

"You blindfolded me for a scarf?" The hurt feelings of the scarf very clearly meowed at him. Naruto felt his eyes bug in the darkness, and he immediately ripped the blindfold off. Sitting before him in a cute little basket was the tiniest cutest little female calico he had ever seen with a silky black bow around its neck. He screamed. Throwing the basket to the floor he picked the little kitten up and held it to his face and cuddled it.

"Oh! Baby!I knew you'd get me something awesome."

"I had to get her this morning. I would never have been able to hide a whole cat from you."

"Oh baby. Thank you. Oh I just love her so much." He held the cat back to his face and began talking to her. "We have to find a name for you don't we little one. Yes we do. Hmmm. How about Miss Kitty? No that's dumb. Um….Phillip? No. You're a lady. Suicide? Hmmm. Might scare grandma. How about smitten?" The cat meowed at him. "Yes. I agree. Smitten the kitten, because I am so very smitten with your other daddy right now." He took the kitten and held her close as he got up and walked over to Sasuke. "Thank you baby." He kissed him hotly. The cat protested to the squishing she was receiving, and Naruto let her jump out of his arms as he wrapped both of his now available hands around Sasuke's neck. He kissed his lover feverishly, and the other boys in the room started giggling as Neji pulled out his camera phone. Sasuke let himself be ravished completely while holding up a single hand to offer the tiniest amount of modesty. Naruto all of a sudden popped back, surprising Sasuke and making him bite his lip.

"Oh my gosh! We need stuff. We need food, and toys, and beds, and clothes, and oooooohhhhhh. Tiny kitten hoody! Smitten? C'mere sweetie. Time to shop!" They heard a distant meow and watched as Naruto went running, quite literally, in search of his new present.

"I thought you wanted a shower babe?" Sasuke yelled after him.

"I do. I'm just looking for my kitten."

"You know you can't take her with you." Naruto quickly popped out from behind a corner.

"Why not?"

"Cat's hate water. Sorry babe."

"Yeah well. Not my cat." He held up the conquered kitten who was contentedly sitting in his arms gnawing on her bow.

"All cats babe."

"All cats but mine. You'll see. I'll be back in a bit guys." Naruto carried his kitten in one arm and his other gifts in the other and made his way up the stairs. This was shortly followed by the water running and then a loud meow followed by a quick squeak of pain from Naruto. A door slammed and the cat came zipping down the stairs wet from head to tail. It was shaking and shivering and Sasuke laughed. He procured a towel from the kitchen and sat on the couch holding the kitten and drying her off with the towel gently. About 15 minutes later a freshly washed, shaved and dressed Naruto walked down the steps and without a word picked Smitten up from Sasuke's lap and held her close.

"Daddy is very very very sorry he threw you down the stairs. He will never ever try to put you near water again." The kitten gave his hand tiny licks and a small bite, but it must not have hurt any because Naruto just cuddled her closer.

"I think you just bought your own replacement Sasuke." Shikamaru quirked.

"Oh shut up and get out of here. I got plans with my man now." Everyone stood and after several hugs and good wishes the three of them were alone in the house once more.

"We have plans?"

"Ok I lied. I have plans. You have surprises."

"Do these surprises include….?" He held the tiny calico close to his beloved's face. Sasuke laughed and took the small bundle from Naruto and placed her on a little pillow he had set on the floor for her next to a little toy fish and spinning ball toy.

"No darling. Where I'm taking you she would be insufferably miserable, and get inevitably lost."

"Where?"

"The beach."

"Oh! I love the beach!"

"I know. Why do you think I'm taking you?"

"Ok c'mon. Let's go." Naruto practically dragged Sasuke out the door. Soon they were on their way to the glorious coastline of California. It was a very warm day out. Though raining still it was easily 75 degrees and sunny. It was one of the most beautiful days they had seen in a long time. The ride there was quiet, but comfortable. An Alkaline Trio album played just a little too loudly from the speakers and Naruto cuddled himself into the crook of Sasuke's arm while he drove, nibbling on his ear and biting at his neck gently. Sasuke just laughed at his fiancé's antics and ignored the growing hard on in his pants. There would be time for all that later. For now he had to suffer through a day of sand and surf that was sure to mess up the color of his hair and burn his skin. Naruto loved the beach. He loved it so much that Sasuke would leave his umbrella at home and suffer his delicate pale skin to the harsh light of day. It would take hours for Sasuke to get Naruto out of the water.

Parking in a rather empty spot, the two got out of the car and Naruto excitedly got his things. His towels, blanket, sunglasses, and sun lotion bottle all hung dangerously from his overfilled hands, but before Sasuke could help him, the blonde was zipping off to the shore line. Naruto dropped all their stuff in a spot far enough from the water to stay dry, but not so far as to have to walk more than about twenty feet to reach the water. Before Sasuke even reached him Naruto had stripped down to his shorts and was heading for the waves. Taking his time, Sasuke set up the blanket and placed the towels on top. He knew that at some point Naruto would get sick of his procrastination, come out of the water, strip him down and drag him in, but until then Sasuke was content to very slowly and deliberately apply the sun block that would just get washed off in a matter of minutes of contacting with the salty sea water. He watched Naruto dive into a huge wave without even waiting. When he popped back up and saw Sasuke scraping ass he made his way out of the water to go haul his fussy man into the ocean with him. Sasuke looked at him. The bump in his stomach that Naruto seemed to hate and love at the same time was being ignored for once as Naruto had some genuine fun. His face had not yet started to show the signs of the weight and his arms and shoulders were just as well muscled and sexy as ever. Not even realizing that he had been zoning out he got a surprised look on his face when Naruto popped up into it.

"Well…. C'mon. You didn't drag me all the way out here just to watch me swim did you?"

"Maybe."

"Uh uh. You have to get in the water Sasuke. It's my birthday. You have to do as I say." Without waiting for Sasuke to either agree or protest some more, Naruto grabbed his arm and led him closer to the water. "Now you don't have to jump in like it I did. Just slowly get more of you into the water until you're used to it." Naruto kept a hold of his hand, and Sasuke very very slowly made his way into the water, coming to a complete stop when the waves began to spray coldness at him. "Oh geez. Just get in." A small pushed from Naruto knocked him off his feet, and Sasuke went head first into the next wave. He came up wet, cold, and sputtering at a laughing Naruto. He had a look of complete horror on his face, and he was standing completely still.

"Oh c'mon babe. It wasn't that bad." Sasuke just shook his head and continued to stare at Naruto with that horrid look on his face.

"Are you trying to make me feel bad? Cause if you are I have to say it's working, but making you look like a huge baby." Sasuke just stood there.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto, you're bleeding."

"Wait. What?"

"Babe. You're bleeding….like…a lot." Sure enough when Naruto looked down there was a large pool of blood surrounding him, large enough to be replaced rather quickly each time a wave carried most of it away.

"But…but it's my birthday! Something can't go wrong today." Naruto stomped off out of the water.

"What are you doing Naruto? Pouting isn't gonna fix this." Sasuke followed him out quickly. He reached their stuff before Naruto did and started to pack it all up.

"I know, but I'm pissed that I'm gonna spend my birthday in the hospital." He looked so sad. Sasuke just kissed him on the head and led him to the car. The drive began in silence but was quickly filled with the sound of Naruto sobbing.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm such a jerk."

"No you're not. It's your birthday. You have every right to be upset."

"It's not that. It's the fact that I don't. Sasuke…this isn't right. This much blood isn't normal. It can't be, and I'm so busy being a jerk about my birthday that it never occurred to me that something really bad could be wrong with our baby." Naruto cried even harder. Sasuke grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"I know. I'm worried too. Everything will be ok though. He'll be fine. We have the best doctors on the west coast. If there is something wrong they'll find it and fix it." Naruto just nodded his head. He knew Sasuke was right, but that didn't help him to ignore the pool of blood soaking into the towel under him that got bigger every second. There was so much of it. Sasuke was right, but it didn't stop him from being scared shitless. It didn't help either of them.

()

Naruto cried softly the rest of the ride to the hospital. Sasuke held his hand, but could find nothing to say or do to console his fiancé. The blood flow slowed, but never really stopped, not that Naruto could tell. The entire towel was soaked and blood was slowly starting to leak onto the prized leather interior of Sasuke's car. He just didn't understand. He hadn't been in any pain aside from the cramps. He had them quite frequently, but the doctor assured him this was normal. It was a side effect of a male pregnancy. There was no reason he should be bleeding. Naruto listened as Sasuke called ahead to the hospital.

Upon arriving Naruto was immediately taken into an exam room which had been stocked with blood in the case of an emergency transfusion. He was instructed to strip and lay out on the table for an examination. Sasuke held his hand as the doctor examined his entire body and nurses took blood samples, and then inserted an IV tube into him. The whole thing took five minutes.

"So what's wrong?" Naruto asked while slipping on a gown.

"Nothing is wrong per se, but you seem to be progressing more quickly in your pregnancy than we normally witness."

"Something must be wrong. I'm bleeding large quantities of blood here doc." The doctor simply continued to look over Naruto's file.

"I understand you have a OB/GYN appointment set for the end of this month?"

"Yes."

"This would have come up then, but something will need to be done about it now." The doctor set the file down. "When it comes to male pregnancy we give the patient two options. He can deliver by cesarean, or he can have a procedure known as a birth bypass. This is not always done, but we find that as a pregnancy goes through the second trimester some men begin to have an internal tear right about here." The doctor drew a line on Naruto across his perineum. "This is solved by giving the patient a small dose of anesthetic and a needle and small tube is inserted into the cavity just below the amniotic sack. This allows for the possibility of a natural childbirth. The man may not always tear, but one can be put in anyway if he pleases. Now in your case since you have torn, the tear has actually reached the outside of your skin. This would explain the intense cramping you have experienced. Now I know it sounds gruesome to hear that you have been literally ripped from the inside out but it is really very common. The cells in that area are think and easily stretched and torn. This amount of blood is unusual, but not unheard of. The tear is actually very tiny. What we will do is stitch it up, and when you decided what kind of birth you would prefer we can let it heal over time or put the tube in place." Sasuke and Naruto stared at him dumbfounded. Boys weren't supposed to be able to deliver that way.

"I'm sorry doctor. I never knew that was something that could happen." Naruto sat up.

"It is a relatively new procedure, but I assure you it is no more dangerous than if you were a woman. The tube is removed when the tissues have healed around it which normally takes about two months. You can't even tell you have one after the first two weeks. Then the tube is removed and during labor it expands as naturally as a woman's cervix would."

"Can I have the tube put in now?" Naruto asked. If he was able to do this without truly being cut open he wanted to.

"I would recommend you think about it for a little, but if you are certain this is what you would want then yes we could do that while you are here."

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a reaction. The man was just staring at the doctor like he had two heads.

"Sasuke….Sasuke!" Sasuke's head snapped up.

"Yeah babe."

"What do you think?" Sasuke seemed to wonder.

"I think I've never heard of this. I think I have no clue what was being said, and I think you should do whatever you think is better. It sounds weird, but hey, no slicing and dicing." Naruto nodded his head.

"I want one. Now if we have more kids does the first one still work?"

"Yes. Once it has healed it's no different than a large piercing. It will shrink and get smaller, but will never completely close up. That's because we leave the tube in for two months."

"How large is the tube?" The doctor held up a tube that was slightly smaller than a pencil.

"Will I keep bleeding?"

"This much blood is the result of so much blood sitting there and finally having somewhere to go. You will bleed slightly for a few days as the incision from the needle heals, but that is about it. At this point all the tears inside you will have healed themselves."

"Ok then doc. Hook me up."

Sasuke was asked to leave and remain in the waiting room while the procedure was conducted. He busied himself with the paperwork and medical bill. Thirty minutes later Naruto reemerged from the room walking a bit oddly, but fully dressed, and free of blood. They walked out of the hospital and got into the car. Naruto sat in the backseat to avoid the blood stain.

"I promise that'll be gone by tomorrow." He said. Sasuke just smiled at him in the mirror.

"No worried. I'll send it to be treated this weekend."

"That was really weird. Why haven't we heard of this procedure before?"

"I don't know. It is new. I'm betting most people opt for cesarean." Naruto simply nodded. "How do you feel?" Sasuke asked.

"Numb. I can't feel my dick, and that frightens me. He said it would wear off in an hour or so. Oh my god I'm so relieved. Nothing is wrong, and I'm tired, and it's my birthday and our little boy is still as perfect as the day he was conceived."

"I'm happy too babe. I was so worried this was gonna be some horrific thing, but everything's fine and hey, now you can deliver normally. You always wanted that option." Naruto nodded his head again and lay down on the seat. He fell asleep quickly and when they arrived home Sasuke carried him carefully into the house and upstairs to put him to bed. He turned the lights off and climbed in beside him. Lifting up Naruto's t-shirt he placed a kiss on the bump of his stomach. Every day as his stomach got bigger Sasuke's reality kicked in. And he couldn't be happier with it.


End file.
